The present invention concerns a device which adapts a finger ring, e.g. a wedding ring, or another type of band body, to be easily broken when necessary or desirable. This device enables the breaking of the ring beyond a certain tensile stress threshold applied to the ring.
This objective is achieved by providing at least one hole through the cross-section of the ring, this hole being afterwards plugged by a section of wire adjusted and stabilized.
This device is applicable to all the cases where the gauging of the breaking strength by tensile stress over a ring is useful. It is particularly adapted for preventing serious accidents due to wrenching linked to the wearing of wedding rings, e.g. the ring becoming inadvertently caught by some outside object while the wearer is working.
The present invention is adaptable to all types of finger rings, including wedding rings and other types of band bodies, characterized by the fact that at least one hole is made through the cross-section of the ring (wedding ring or band), e.g. entirely therethrough. The hole (or several holes) is (are) made in such a way as the remaining thickness of the cross-section adjacent the hole is small whatever may be the direction of the hole (or several holes) with respect to the cross-section of the ring. The direction of the hole (or several holes) with respect to the cross-section of the ring is irrelevant or has any direction.
The hole made in the cross-section of the ring is then plugged by a piece of wire of the same dimensions as the hole made in the ring. The section of the wire once set in the hole made through the cross-section of the ring will be afterwards adjusted and stabilized inside the hole itself. The piece of wire may be retained within the hole solely by friction, or it may be held by adhesive or other suitable means; in any event, the adhering force is far less than the inherent tensile strength of the metal itself, so that the ring will break when subjected to a tensile stress above a given or pre-selected value.